


Zing!

by Wheeze_Jones



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ AU/Crossover tra 'Being Human' & 'the Almighty Johnsons'. Slash - Britchell ]</p>
<p>" 《Ehi, non è colpa mia se devi ridurti a Hotel Transylvania per capire che ti sei fatto abbindolare ben bene da un paio di occhi azzurri, amico! 》 replicò George.<br/>《 Blu. 》<br/>《 Come dici? 》 "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zing!

  
[](</span><a%20href=) [ ](</span><a%20href=)  


  
 

* * *

  
  
_C_ he Anders Johnson — aka Bragi — fosse stronzo era un fatto appurato: sapeva esserlo davvero, davvero molto anche senza impegnarsi troppo. Perché sì, John Mitchell aveva troppi anni di esperienza alle spalle per non saper leggere dentro una persona o, nel qual caso, non accorgersi che il biondo superasse di proposito la linea di demarcazione che separava l'essere brutalmente schietto e sarcastico dal rivelarsi, appunto, stronzo.  
Forse per divertimento, forse perché era nella sua natura farlo.  
Anders era un enigma vivente per molta gente, anche John spesso lo vedeva un po' come un cubo di Rubik incredibilmente portato a letto, ma c'era anche... dell' _innocenza_?   
Qualcosa di vagamente — tra virgolette — sincero affatto legato al potere posseduto dalla calda voce della reincarnazione del Dio nordico della poesia.  
《Come... una specie di scintilla, dici?》 ipotizzò perplesso George una volta riuscito a cavargli le parole di bocca quasi con le pinze. La piccola Eve, seduta sul tappeto ai piedi del divano con lo sguardo fisso sulla TV, strillò all'improvviso: 《  _Zing!_ 》  
《 Esatto, quello, Zing! 》 esclamò in uno schiocco di dita il licantropo, come se _quella_ fosse la parola dispettosa che prima cercava senza successo.  
《 Sta parlando del film, George. 》 esalò Mitchell.  
《Ehi, non è colpa mia se devi ridurti a _Hotel Transylvania_ per capire che ti sei fatto abbindolare ben bene da un paio di occhi azzurri, amico! 》 replicò George.   
《 Blu. 》  
《 Come dici? 》  
《 Sono blu.》 bofonchiò il vampiro, portandosi un sorso di birra alla bocca. Si passò la lingua sui canini, la fronte aggrottata e lo sguardo perso un momento prima di aggiungere: 《 Più o meno, cambiano a seconda della luce. 》  
《 Oh. 》  
Dopo qualche istante di silenzio interrotto solo dalle parole male abbozzate da Eve e il film che stava guardando, George soffocò una risata.  
《 Pensandoci un attimo, è ironica come cosa! 》  
Mitchell inarcò un sopracciglio come a sfidarlo a precisare, così, schiarendosi la voce e prendendo a gesticolare, George aggiunse: 《 Sai, _Transylvania_... _vampiri_... il tizio in rosso lì si chiama _Johnny_  e— 》  
《 George. 》  
《 Uhm? 》  
《 Taci. 》  
《 Va bene. 》  
Poteva anche essere — si disse Mitchell — che nonostante la sua natura di vampiro anche lui fosse assoggettabile dai poteri di Bragi celati in Anders.  
《 _Nah!_ 》 concluse Annie rivolta a George, dandogli di gomito e facendogli notare il modo in cui Mitchell si muoveva sul posto all'alzarsi su di loro delle iridi color cielo di Anders. 《 È decisamente, totalmente partito di suo! 》  
E il vampiro in fondo lo sapeva bene, ma... darla vinta a George così? Oh, mai nella vita.  



End file.
